Hetalia Pairing Meme
by noobazubotwins22
Summary: What happens when a writer is bored and needs some entertainment in their life? They write a fic, of course!  It's a meme. You can take the meme, not this fic. I do not claim this Meme.


**(Name twelve of your favourite Axis Powers Hetalia characters in any order)**

N. Italy

S. Italy

Prussia

Scotland

England

America

Germany

Ancient Rome

Spain

France

China

Russia

**1) Have you ever read a Five/Ten fic before?**

Well, considering FrUK is a highly popular pairing, I've read a few FrUK fics. Not anything too bad. I don't usually go higher than T.

**2) Do you think Three is hot? How hot?**

Prussia isn't hot, he's awesome!

Kesesesese~

**3) What would happen if Six got One pregnant?**

Well… Since I have no knowledge on Italian/American relations, I cannot see in anyway how America and Italy would hook up, and I definitely don't ship Mpreg, BTW.

**4) Do you recall any good fics about Nine?**

Good fics about Spain? Not really. I don't really look for Spain fics, but if anyone finds a REALLY good one, tell me, 'kay?

**5) Would Seven and Two make a good couple?**

Germany/Romano.

Okay. I REALLY don't want to answer this, but I didn't want to answer 3 either. No. It would be explosive, as Romano hates Germany's guts. If they were to hook up, it'd be for political reasons, and not anything romantic whatsoever. That, and I hate Germany/S. Italy.

**6) Four/Eight or Four/Nine?**

Scotland/A. Rome or Scotland/Spain?

I would have to think about it, but both make little sense whatsoever.

Scotland had never interacted with A. Rome, although I don't take history, and I don't know of Spanish/Scottish relations. I would think Scotland/Spain, as it would make more sense.

**7) What would happen if Seven discovered Three and Eight in a secret relationship?**

What would happen if Germany discovered Prussia and A. Rome in a secret relationship?

I had a bit of a laugh from this one. If Germany DID find out about Prussia having a relationship with Rome, he'd probably pat him on the back and let him deal with it.

Doitsu isn't one for brotherly advice.

**8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a Two/Six fic.**

"_Do remember, Lovi, the night we first met?"_

"_Si, you were wearing that stupido tuxedo of yours. You thought it looked hot, it made you look like a complete idiota."_

_The American shared a laugh with the Italian, wrapping an arm around the fellow country._

**9) Is there such a thing as a Four/Ten romantic fluff story?**

Scotland/France romantic fluff? Not that I know of.

It would probably be something about France going at Scotland to get back at England, if you think about it. France would probably use Scotland to make England jealous.

**10) Suggest a title for a One/Five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

N. Italy/England Hurt/Comfort. Okay.

_Lift your chin up, and help me cook._

Hey, it's the best I could come up with.

**11) What kind of plot would you use for a Three/Eleven fic?**

Prussia/China.

Here goes nothing.

_Prussia sat on his bed. He knew the end of WWII was coming, and the Allies had blamed him for causing it all. But there was one ally that secretly disagreed with the others. The ally would smile to himself when he saw the Prussian attempt to hide from the Allies. He knew his time was coming, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was finished by China._

**12) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven het? What about Nine slash?**

On my friends list where? Steam? Facebook? deviantArt? Real life?

On Facebook, about thirty of my friends read Germany het.

Nobody on my friends list on Steam knows about Hetalia.

Same goes for Real life.

A friend of mine on deviantArt is a talented writer, and she can write any character in a scenario. She's written Germany het, don't worry.

As for Spain slash, everyone I know (apart from Steam and real life) reads Spain slash.

Nuff said.

**13) If you wrote a songfic about Nine, what song would you choose?**

Dean Martin – That's Amore.

In Napoli where love is king  
>When boy meets girl here's what they say<p>

When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie  
>That's amore<br>When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
>That's amore<br>Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
>And you'll sing "Vita bella"<br>Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
>Like a gay tarantella<p>

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool  
>That's amore<br>When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
>You're in love<br>When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not  
>Dreaming signore<br>Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
>That's amore<p>

(When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie  
>That's amore<br>When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
>That's amore<br>Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
>And you'll sing "Vita bella"<br>Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
>Like a gay tarantella<p>

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool)  
>That's amore<br>(When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
>You're in love<br>When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not  
>Dreaming signore<br>Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli)  
>That's amore<br>Lucky fella.

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool)  
>That's amore<br>(When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
>You're in love<br>When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not  
>Dreaming signore<br>Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli)  
>That's amore, (amore)<br>That's amore

**14) If you wrote a Two/Three/Six fic, what would the warning be?**

S. Italy/Prussia/America fic?

_Warning: Drunk!Prussia, Drugged!S. Italy_

I don't really know, but it's the best I could come up with.

**15) What pick-up line might Eight use on Five?**

What pick-up line might A. Rome use on England?

"C'me_re, Englishman! I'll show you some Italian love!"_

"…"

**16) Challenge: Write a drabblefic for Ten/Eight.**

I can understand if you'll be pissed at me, but I cannot write drabblefics. Sorry. Especially if it's as crack as A. Rome/France. Pedo!Rome, for sure.

**17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

What would happen if Germany walked in on S. Italy and Russia having sex?

Dear god. Do I have to? Fine. Don't expect great detail.

Germany stood in the door way, obviously shocked at the sight before him. He could see Romano and Russia in the same bed, their clothes crumpled in a corner. Germany saw a creepy aura forming around Russia, so he turned around, shut the door and left.

There. Appreciate it.

**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to deflower One?**

A), I have no idea what de-flower means. B), Scotland/N. Italy? What? Just what?

**19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash? What about Three het?**

Nope, and no.

**20) Does anyone one your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

My friends are rather talented at drawing. (not me, though. I am a writer.) I've seen some good and some greats art pics of China. It makes me want to learn how to draw.

**21) Would you write Two/Four/Five?**

S. Italy/Scotland/England.

No. I wouldn't. Maybe Scotland/England, but not the three of the,.

**22) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

I don't know, I think it might go a bit like:

"_O-Oui! Angelterre! More!" _

Problem, anti-FrUKers~?

**23) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

Apart from the one I'm reading right now? Two days ago. I was K+. Nothing too serious, it was lighthearted and made me laugh.

**24) What's Six's super-secret kink?**

America?

A drunk England?

A food fetish?

I don't know, so many possibilities.

**25) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

Would China shag Spain? Probably not. Drunk OR sober.

See, neither are heavy drinkers, so I would say no to both.

**26) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?**

I'll take a shot in the dark and say Prussia. Germancest isn't popular with me, but I'll just say Prussia.

**27) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?**

N. Italy and Spain are in a happy relationship until Spain suddenly runs off with Scotland. N. Italy, broken-hearted, as a hot one-night stand with China and a brief unhappy affair with Russia, then follows the advice of England and finds true love with S. Italy.

_Grande Fratello Romano is here…_

Is this best I could come up with, again.

**28) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was cannon?**

If Germany/A. Rome was canon?

Germany's probably thinking: Fuck the apple, I'm going for the tree.

_**Well, I did it. I didn't think I'd finish it in an hour, but I did. Victory = me. I hope you laugh from it. I did, a couple times, that's for sure. **_

_**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**Scotland OC belongs to Me.**_


End file.
